1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bonding tools for bonding boards of circuit card assemblies and more specifically to a method for manufacturing a bonding tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronics used today include electronic control assemblies (ECAs) formed using circuit card assemblies (CCAs) having printed circuit boards (PCBs). The CCAs used for the ECAs include various components necessary for the functionality of the CCA and an electronic device using the CCA. These components include resistors, capacitors, inductors, RF components, output pins, and the like having delicate leads which facilitate connectivity and functionality of the components.
During formation of the ECA, the CCA is bonded with a substrate, such as a heat sink, in order to provide a backbone to the structure and provide heat dissipating capabilities for the CCA. During production of ECAs, manufacturing defects may occur which may render the ECA non-functional for the intended use of the ECA. These defects include contamination and scratching of the substrate and/or CCA during bonding, and bubble formation within the CCA.
To correct the defects caused during production, a user removes the CCA from the substrate and repairs the defect. Typically, the user removes the CCA from the substrate using well known processes, such as use of a wire in a guillotine manner which allows for removal of the CCA from the substrate. Upon removal of the CCA, the manufacturing defects are repaired and the CCA re-bonded to the substrate. In order to properly re-bond the CCA with the substrate, the CCA along with the substrate and bonding material are subjected to high pressure in order to facilitate re-bonding. However, the high pressure and the vacuum environment often times damages the components of the CCA, thereby necessitating replacement of the components. More specifically, the high pressure damages the delicate leads on the components, thereby rendering the component non-functional. The components with damaged leads can not be repaired, thereby additional components are required increasing overall costs. Likewise, costs associated with re-bonding are further increased due to the labor required to reinstall the components with standard manual soldering methods.
To avoid the aforementioned problems and crushing components of the CCA during re-bonding of the CCA, the components were removed. Nonetheless, if the CCAs requiring re-bonding employed the previously described leads and other delicate components, the delicate components were not easily removable. To further illustrate, the leads typically have very little structural rigidity and used the CCA for structural support. As such, upon removal of the components from the CCA, the leads would curl into itself thereby negating re-soldering to the CCA. As a result, the CCA required replacement components in order to successfully re-bond the CCA to the substrate.